Change of Thoughts
by donarino.lee
Summary: Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. . . Hermione has always had a grudge on Slytherins. But with Ron cheating, and Harry dating, Hermione feels alone. Little does she know, she is going to change her thoughts on Slytherins when a certain blonde Slytherin comes crawling through her heart. . ."Granger, I'm not going to hurt you." . . ."How can I be sure?" . . "Trust me."
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~ **

Hermione looked back at the remains of Hogwarts after the war. There were too many dead bodies, too many injured. She stood with Ron and Harry and tried to feel happy that Voldemort was finally gone. Dead. Everyone tried, but they couldn't. There were too many white cloths shrouding the bodies. Harry glanced over, concerned. "Hermione? Are you okay? You look kind of pale." She looked up and tried for a weak smile. "Yes, I'm fine Harry." Hermione felt a warm pressure on her hand and saw Ron smiling at her. "It'll be fine, 'Mione. We'll be fine."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A few weeks later, an owl tapped at Hermione's muggle home. She stood up and let it in. It hooted softly before nipping her finger. "Ouch!" She looked around for a bag of owl treats and found one on the nightstand. As it ate the treat, she unraveled the parchment that was tied to its leg.

_Miss Hermione Granger, _

_We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts is rebuilt and again a magical school for witches and wizards. If you will be joining us for the next academical year, please fill out the form below and send it to us at once. Thank you for waiting with us until Hogwarts was rebuilt._

_Headmistress, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

At once, Hermione filled out the form and attached it to the owl. It hooted again before flying out the window. She decided to go over to the Burrow to see her fiancé, Ron.

~.~.~.~.

Harry glanced over Daphne's shoulder. She sighed and took his hand. "Harry? Are you okay? You look worried. Is it Hermione?" He looked up and met her eyes. He sighed and dropped his gaze. "Yes. She's supposed to be coming over later today."

"You haven't told her about us?" Daphne frowned, her green eyes shining with disapproval.

"No… She's getting worse with her hatred of Slytherins."

"Harry. It's been nine months. I think it's time for you to tell her about your girlfriend?"

"Yes I know. That's why I'm so nervous today. I'm supposed to tell her today."

"Good. And while you're at it, why don't you tell her about your friendships with a few select Slytherins? Such as Draco and Blaise?"

Harry groaned and put his head in his arms. Daphne walked around the table and gave him a hug. "Oh, Harry. It'll be okay. She's your best friend. She'll understand. And if she doesn't, then well, she's not really your friend."

Suddenly the floo brightened up with green flames. "Harry?" Hermione called out. "Where are you?" Harry moaned again and called out, "In here, 'Mione!" Hermione appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, her smile slowly disappearing when she saw Daphne. "_Expelliarmus!" _Daphne quickly brought out her wand and shouted _Protego!" _Daphne visually relaxed as the shield protected her. Hermione scowled. "Harry. What. Is. She. Doing. Here?" Harry laughed nervously.

"Uh… Hermione? We need to talk." Hermione scoffed.

"Bloody right we need to talk." Hermione walked out the kitchen. Harry quickly gave Daphne a hug and followed Hermione.

~.~.~.~.

BAM! Harry winced as Hermione shoved him towards the wall. She took the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to her face.

"WHY IS _SHE _HERE?" Hermione roared.

Harry readjusted his glasses and pulled Hermione's fingers off of his shirt collar.

"Hermione please, calm down." He sighed.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

Harry raked his fingers through his disheveled hair. This wasn't going to turn out well.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier." He began.

"Yeah you better be." Hermione hissed.

Harry pulled a chair from a nearby dining table.

"But Please," He sat himself down. "Can we talk?" Hermione gave him a look that will haunt his nightmares and sat down on the chair across from him.

"Promise me you won't ask any questions until I finish. Okay?" Hermione eyed him suspiciously then nodded.

Hermione crossed her arms and listened to Harry as he began to talk.

"After the war I never felt the same. Voldemort, Hogwarts, everything. Every day I was either being bombarded with interviewers or receiving praise from every person that saw me."

"But I _hated_ that. I just wanted to be treated like a normal person. I don't think it's fair that I'm getting all the praise when hundreds of other people risked their own lives." Harry paused. "Or even sacrificed their own lives..."

Hermione's heart sunk as she remembered all the people who died in the war.

"Even in the midst of all the attention and gratitude I got, I never felt complete. I couldn't remember the last time I wasn't either fighting or worrying. After Ron left to go back to his family, and you left to your home, I felt like no one was there for me. My two best friends were gone. I wasn't feeling happy then and I felt worse after you guys left. Then suddenly, everything changed; I met Daphne. It didn't matter to me that she was Slytherin. She-"

"Slytherin?" Hermione growled. "Don't you remember? Most of the Slytherins either ran away or betrayed us in the war! They're nothing but-

"Hermione," Harry warned.

"-heartless cowards who flee at-

"_Hermione._"

"-any sign of trouble! They're malicious, awful, and-"

"HERMIONE!" Harry cried. Hermione froze.

"WILL YOU _SHUT UP_ AND LISTEN?" Harry snapped. Hermione nodded sheepishly.

"Daphne was there to comfort me _unlike you_!"

Hermione sunk in her seat.

"She was there to help me _unlike you_! She was there to cheer me up _UNLIKE YOU!_ SO WHO ARE YOU TO ACCUSE HER? _You _weren't there to help me but _she _was!"

Burning tears began to tug at the back of her eyes. She turned her head away to hide her face.

Harry closed his eyes. He had just realized what he had said. _Oh no, Hermione... What have I done?_

Harry reached his hand out on her shoulder. "H-Hermione I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know what I was-" Hermione stood up, salty tears rolling down her cheek. "I think I heard enough." She brushed his hand off, turned, and ran back to the kitchen, heading for the chimney. She grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Hermione!" Harry cried. Daphne stood up from her seat at the kitchen table. "Hermione? Wh-what are you doing?"

Hermione wiped away the tear that formed at her eyelash and yelled the first thing that formed in her head:

"Hogwarts!" She tossed the powder and jumped in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N./ Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story. I'm writing this with a friend who doesn't have an account yet, but she better make one quickly. Anyways, this is my first fanfic, so please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. We'll that stress to J.K. Rowling. **

**~Chapter 2~ **

"Professor? Headmistress?" Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and looked around the neat and tidy room. Instead of the shiny and mystical objects that had been lying around when Professor Dumbledore was headmaster, they were now replaced with files organized in alphabetical order. In the far left corner, a magical tea pot shrieked merrily, boiling away. She looked around and saw Professor McGonagall smiling at her. Her hair, as usual, was tied back in a severe tight bun and her robes were crisp and clean.

"Professor?"

Professor smiled and transfigured a book to a chair. "Come sit, Hermione." Her smile immediately changed to a look of worry when she saw that her most prized student's eyes were rimmed in red. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

Hermione chuckled nervously. "I'm fine, Professor. I just had a fight with Harry. I was wondering…"

Professor McGonagall walked to the teapot and poured a cup of tea for Hermione and herself. She set the mug down and nodded. "You were wondering…?"

"Well… I was wondering if you saw anything strange with Harry. Maybe something with Daphne?"

The headmistress looked thoughtful. "Well. I have noticed that they have become much closer than just pure _friends._ But it's nice to see inter-house mingling. Gryffindor and Slytherin weren't always fighting, you know. In fact, when put together, they made one of the most impressive pairs."

Hermione looked horrified. "But professor! It's _Slytherin!_ We're talking about the house that had Tom Riddle! Voldemort, Professor! They're the most cunning, wicked, and sly people on earth!"

"Now, Hermione. I thought you knew better than that. Not all Slytherins are bad. In fact, Harry was supposed to be in Slytherin."

Hermione looked confused. "What? No, of course not. He's a Gryffindor." She looked thoughtful again. She murmured under her breath. "But I wouldn't really be surprised he is, that manipulative little-"

The professor interrupted her. "Hermione. As much as you are mad at Harry, I think it's time for you to go to your common room. I, for one, have a lot of paperwork to do."

Hermione immediately took that as a tone of dismissal and walked out the room. She took a stop at the library, checked out a book, and headed for the common room, clutching her books to her chest. She couldn't keep her mind off Professor McGonagall's words. Of course, she was still infuriated, but was the headmistress right? Were the Slytherins not _that_ bad? She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady smiled at Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione, welcome back! ~" She sang. "Password?"

"Snicker-Hop." Hermione sighed. The picture frame swung open and Hermione walked in, placing the books inside her bag. "No. The Slytherins are still Slytherin. There's nothing good about them," she growled to herself. "And I'm going to make sure Harry knows that before he comes crying to me about his heart broken by that witch." Hermione walked into the common room.

"Harry, we need to tal-" She froze. On a small couch in the room, Harry was seated there with Daphne. Their lips were connected with each other, his hands cupping her cheek and her hand against his chest. Daphne was seated on his lap. She looked in Hermione direction and her eyes grew wide. Harry opened his eyes, only to find Hermione standing there, dumbfounded. Quickly Harry broke the kiss and Daphne leapt off of his lap. She hastily gathered her belongings, gave a quick peck on his cheek, and dashed out of the room.

Hermione felt her hand curl up into a fist, her knuckles turning white from the pressure. Her teeth were gnashed together in pure anger. Now they _really _needed to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

Hermione seethed in anger. Daphne gave a panicked look at Harry, squealed and ran into her room. Harry backed away from the furious Gryffindor Princess. "Now, 'Mione..." He raised his hands in an act of calm. Hermione glared at him that would make even Voldemort cower.

"Harry. We need to talk."

Harry looked up at Hermione, her face stiff and angry. " 'Mione, I love her. I can't stay away..." To Harry's surprise, Hermione sighed in defeat and hugged him tight.

"I know Harry. That's why I'm not hexing her legs off right now. I do wish, however, that you told me that you felt that way after the war. You're my best friend. I would hope that you tell me everything. If Daphne makes you happy, then she makes you happy. I'm not arguing. Now, go introduce me to your girlfriend." Hermione smirked. Harry sighed in relief and tugged at Hermione's hand.

"Daphne?" Daphne's blonde hair and sparkling green eyes peeked out at him from the doorway.

"Yes, Harry?" She looked warily at Hermione, looking nervous. Hermione offered a small smile and Daphne grinned in return. Harry saw the exchange and smiled. _Finally, the two women in his life were getting along._

"Can you come down? Hermione wants to talk to you." Harry gently pushed Hermione towards Daphne, grinning ear to ear. Hermione playfully glared at Harry and took a step towards Daphne. She reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her towards her room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Daphne's room was beautiful. Decorated with light green walls, her bed had matching green sheets with silver flecks delicately sewn into the silky fabric. Her floor was a bouncy creamy white carpet. Her windows were lightly draped with white lace curtains. Silver snow gently rained down on the two witches, disappearing as they made contact. Hermione gasped in delight. Daphne giggled and pulled her on the bed. Hermione shifted on the bed, slightly uncomfortable with the awkward silence.

"Hermione?" Daphne broke the tension with a whisper. Hermione's head snapped back and came into contact with the emerald green eyes that were so much like Harry's. She slowly nodded her head. She would do this. She would become friends with Daphne, even if it killed her. She would do it for Harry.

Hermione smiled, "Yes?"

Daphne also smiled. "I was wondering what you think of our relationship. I am willing to tell you everything that happened between Harry and me." Hermione tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Well… I was wondering…How did you guys meet? Well, obviously after the war, but how did he ask you out? He was always really awkward with girls, and always came to me for girl advice."

Daphne laughed, throwing her glossy blonde hair back. "Well, it was really awkward at first. He had bought me a promise ring, and was fumbling around with it after dinner. After dropping it, and losing it in a woman's purse, he finally found it and put it on my finger. And it's been there since." She extended out her hand. Her ring had a sparkling 2-carat diamond with a small emerald bow underneath. It was beautiful. Hermione's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"You know Daphne… Those emeralds are the exact shade as your eyes…" Daphne looked puzzled.

"Are they? I never noticed." She slowly put her hand next to her eyes and looked in the mirror. "Huh. I guess they are." Hermione laughed.

"Yes they are. Um, Daphne. I would love to talk with you some more and get to know you a bit better, but I should really go to my fiancé and tell him that I'm here, or he's going to get so mad at me." Daphne looked at her.

"You're engaged, Hermione? To whom?" Hermione grinned.

"To Ron, of course. Do you want to see my ring?" Daphne looked confused.

"Ron?" Hermione's grin slowly faded.

"Um, yes. He proposed last month." Daphne put on a smile, but her smile seemed reasonably forced.

"Ah. Yes, I would love to see your ring!" Hermione's eyes were still a bit confused, but she extended her left hand and showed Daphne her ring. It was a white princess cut diamond, 1-carat. Small diamonds winked at her in the sunlight. Daphne smiled and congratulated her. But once again, her actions seemed a bit forced. Confused, Hermione left the room, leaving Daphne to stare sadly at Hermione behind her.

**A.N,/ Hey guys! I really hope you're enjoying the story! My friend finally decided to make an account. Her username is xXMystical. If you want, please check her out! In the meantime, thank you for your reviews! You make our day! We love you~~ **


	4. Special Chapter

SPECIAL EDITION*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~

THIS EXPLAINS HOW DAPHNE AND HARRY MET*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A.N. This was requested by a reviewer :) Hope you like it! I am going to be uploading the fourth chapter later in the day!**

Voldemort let out a shriek of horror as his body burned from his own killing spell. The dark lord let out his last wail and collapsed on the floor, lifeless. Harry stood on the dirt floor, frozen. Multiple emotions were swarming through his head at once. He felt shocked by the abrupt death of a formidable enemy. He felt an explosion of sadness for all the friends who had perished. And he felt relieved that his final task has been done.

It was finally over.

Voldemort was dead.

Suddenly, a shrill cry broke Harry from his frozen state.

"STUPEFY!"

A bright beam of light raced into Harry's direction. Harry's instincts kicked in instantly.

"_Protego_!" He cried. The beam of light bounced off his shield and rebounded towards the sky. Harry's eyes narrowed as he began to make out who attacked him through all the dust and debris. He spotted a flash of straight blond hair. Then dust drifted away completely.

It was Daphne Greengrass.

Harry's fist clenched. The war was already over, Voldemort was dead. Why would she attack me? Daphne looked fearful when she realized her spell was countered. Daphne pointed her wand at Harry. Harry rose his as well. They both shouted a spell simultaneously.

"_Expelli-"_

"NO!"

A blast of blinding light illuminated the area. Harry blocked his eyes with arm. Confusion hit him like a brick. Did Daphne cast a blinding spell? Then slowly the light faded to reveal..

Draco Malfoy.

Draco stood between Daphne and Harry with his wand pointed to the sky. He was the one who cast the spell. Daphne looked as shocked as Harry.

"Draco what are you doing?" She hissed. Draco frowned at her and lowered his wand. "There's no use fighting now that the war's over." He said. Daphne began to protest. "But he's Harry Potter! The Dark Lord-"

"The Dark Lord is dead."

Daphne closed her mouth and nodded. She walked up to Harry. Immediately Harry felt his grip on his wand tighten. Was Daphne going to attack him again? Daphne seemed to notice. She held up both of her hands and let her wand drop to the ground.

"Potter, I'm not going to cast a spell on you again," she sighed. "I just want to apologize." Harry nodded a little suspiciously. Slytherin's aren't known for apology.

"I'm sorry, I-" She paused. "I didn't know that the Dark Lord already fell. I thought the war was still going on." She looked up at Harry. "So I'm really sorry."

Sensing that her apology was sincere, Harry gave a faint smile. "It's alright."

Daphne held her hand out for a handshake. "Can we start over?" She said with a pleading smile. Harry paused for a second. He never realized how beautiful Daphne's eyes were until now. Her eyes were so- Harry mentally slapped himself. _Harry what are you doing? She's Slytherin! _The other side of his brain disagreed. _Don't listen to him, Harry. She's beautiful and you know it. Who cares if she's Slytherin! _

_"_Shut up!" Harry cried out-loud.

Daphne looked hurt. "What?"

"Nothing." Harry said quickly. "I wasn't talking about you."

Then he took her hand and shook it. "Lets start over." Daphne smiled. "Okay, Harry."

Harry flinched. "You just said my-"

"Harry? Harry!" A voice shouted.

Harry let go of her hand. "Gotta go." Then he paused and faced Draco and Daphne. "Thanks." He said. Daphne blushed. Draco shrugged. "Whatever." He said.

Then Harry headed towards the voice. He looked back for one second. Draco was already walking away the opposite direction, but Daphne still stood in the same spot. She saw him and waved.

Harry smiled, waved back, turned, and walked.


	5. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

"Harry?" Hermione stepped down the stairs. "Harry?" Harry looked up and smiled, flicking away his jet black hair that always fell into his green eyes.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Can I borrow your Marauder's Map? I need to find Ron." Harry fidgeted. "Harry?"

Harry coughed. "Uh… I'm not really sure where it is…" He avoided eye contact with Hermione. She started getting annoyed.

"Harry. I would like to see my fiancé, please." Harry's eyes widened.

"Fiancé?" Hermione slowly nodded.

"Yes. He proposed last month." Harry nodded.

"Ah… Well… Congrats…! Um… if you don't mind, I have a Potions essay I need to finish…" Harry avoided eye contact and ran out of the room. Hermione stared at the empty doorway, confused. _I guess I just need to look for him._ She started walking out the doorway. Just as she was about to walk out of the common room, she was stopped by Daphne. Tears were welling up in Daphne's eyes. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Daphne?" Daphne looked up and shook her head.

"Hermione, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't know. Please, he said that he broke up-…" Daphne began sobbing into her hands. Hermione didn't know what to do with the blonde girl that was crying at her feet. She awkwardly began to rub the blonde's back.

"It'll be okay, Daphne. Uh… I'm sorry, but I really need to find Ron." Daphne's tear soaked face gently looked up into Hermione's brown eyes. She nodded.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Please. Please forgive me. I truly had no idea." Daphne began climbing up the stairs and fell asleep in exhaustion on her bed. Hermione stared at Daphne confusedly before climbing out of the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Hey, Dean! Have you seen Ron?" Dean averted his eyes from Hermione and shook his head. Hermione raised her eyebrow and continued walking. She was stopped by Draco and Pansy. As usual, Pansy hung on Draco's arm, and Draco didn't make an effort to hide his disgust. Hermione seethed. She might have been friends with Daphne, but she certainly wouldn't try with Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Draco smirked.

"Well, I heard you were looking for the Weasel, Granger. I know where he is." Hermione raised her eyebrow again.

"How do you know where he is?" Pansy smiled at Hermione. It appeared that Pansy was making an effort to be nice to Hermione because her best friend, Daphne was dating Harry.

"Grang- Hermione, why don't you check out the Room of Requirements? I think I saw him heading that way." Pansy said to Hermione. Draco snorted and looked the other way. Hermione sneered at Draco and started walking to the Room of Requirements.

"Granger, wait."

Hermione looked back and smirked.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco looked pointedly at Hermione's engagement ring.

"What's that?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Can't you see it's an engagement ring?"

"No, I mean, who's it from?" Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"Ron, he proposed last month. Can I go now?" Pansy gasped and Draco's trademark smirk faded. Hermione, more confused than ever, started walking again.

_I want to see Ron. I want to see Ron. _Hermione repeated the sentence over again, and watched as a door appeared. She knocked and went in. And she was shocked at what she saw.

**A.N. You guys are amazing! We have 1,038 views so far and my friend and I have so many great ideas coming up! There's a pretty big twist coming up! Keep reading to find out what it is! I love you guys! WE love you guys~ Please review! **


	6. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

The room was cozy and romantic. The windows were open, rippling the soft white curtains in the breeze. There was a crisp clean white bedspread over the rich wood bed. The fire crackled merrily emitting a nice golden glow over the room. And in the middle of the room, Ron was there. But he wasn't alone. Astoria Greengrass was kissing the life out of him. Hermione looked at the pair in shock. Ron's hands crawled over her back and tangled in her luscious brown hair. Astoria let out a small moan and played with his red hair that rimmed his neck. Hermione, unable to see more, cleared her throat. Astoria looked up and let out a squeal. Ron's eyes widened. "H- Her- 'Mione! I can explain! It isn't what it looks like-!" Hermione's eyes were cold.

"I think I saw enough, Ronald. How long were you two together?" Ron looked around nervously.

"Um… a month…" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"So you proposed to me while you were dating her? Or did you tell everybody that we broke up?" Astoria's eyes widened. She whirled around to glare at Ron.

"Ron! You said that you guys broke up! You PROPOSED?!" Ron looked sheepish.

"Well… I can explain!" Ron looked pleadingly at Hermione. She scoffed and looked the other way.

"No way am I helping you on this one Ron. Climb out of the hole you dug yourself. I'm sure Astoria agrees with me." Astoria firmly nodded and stood next to Hermione. Ron sighed.

"Okay, okay. Um, I'm not really sure this is the best time, but here it is. Hermione, I never really loved you. I mean I did love you, but as a sister. But with Astoria, I'm really happy. I only proposed because well, I was scared. I was scared that I would be left alone. I mean, look at Daphne and Harry! They're so happy! I'm sorry, 'Mione. I really am… but I think I want to call off this engagement and stick with Astoria if she'll have me." Hermione sighed, her usually warm brown eyes turning icy cold.

"So that's it? After all we've been through? You're dumping me?" Hermione turned to Astoria and glared at her. Then her eyes softened. "Oh, Astoria. I'm sorry you're stuck with Ron. I mean you can dump him…but whatever you do, I'll stick through. Especially since my best friend's dating your sister, I don't really have a choice…" Astoria sighed in relief.

"Oh thank you, Hermione!" She got up and hugged Hermione. She stiffened in the hug, and awkwardly patted her back. Then Hermione whirled around and glared at Ron. He cowered.

"YOU JERK. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY AFTER DESTROYING YOUR BEST FRIEND'S HAPPINESS." She spat out. Hermione took off the ring and threw it at him. He easily caught it and looked at her with sad eyes. Hermione sneered at him once more and ran out of the room. Ron turned around and looked at Astoria.

"Astoria…?" She turned her head.

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Astoria scoffed. "I'll have to think about it. Until then, don't even bother trying to contact me." She turned on her heel and stomped out of the room as well. Ron sighed and put his head in his hands.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER." Hermione shouted into the common room. Harry looked up, let out a very girlish squeal, and hid behind Daphne. Daphne looked at her with scared, widened eyes.

"Hermione? Calm down…" Hermione's eyes blazed with fury.

"HARRY POTTER. YOU KNEW WHAT WAS GOING ON WITH MY FIANCE AND YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME?! WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN HERE?" Hermione yelled at Harry.

Harry sighed and held out his hand for Hermione. She didn't take it, and continued glaring at Harry. He sighed again and began talking. "Hermione, I honestly had no idea. He told us as well that he broke up with you. And we all believed him. It was until today that you were wearing an engagement ring and said that you were engaged to Ron when we all got suspicious. You know how rumors spread in Hogwarts. In three minutes, everyone knew that Ron was lying. I'm honestly not even sure how you found him. How did you find him?" Harry looked at her in confusion. Hermione thought for a minute, her anger cooling.

"Hm… Oh! It was Parkinson; he found me and told me to go look for Ron in the Room of Requirements. Malfoy was with her." Hermione said.

"Huh. Malfoy and Parkinson… I wonder why they helped you…" Harry thought out loud. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Daphne. Her eyes were rimmed with red, and her face was splotchy from crying. Daphne looked up at her and looked away in embarrassment. Hermione nodded slowly.

"So that's what you were talking about earlier…" Daphne nodded as well. Harry looked at the pair.

"What? What's going on?" Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes again.

"None of your business, _Potter._" She emphasized the use of his last name. Harry sighed.

"I'm really sorry. I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Harry. I think we all know by now that I am more than capable of looking after myself. You should know better than anyone." She said sternly. Harry nodded silently.

Daphne leapt up and grabbed Hermione's arm. "Harry, wait here for a minute. I need to talk to Hermione." Harry shrugged.

"What did you want to talk about, Daphne?" Hermione said, genuinely curious. Daphne sighed.

"I honestly don't want to be the one to tell this to you, but Harry would freak out, even more than you. Ron would freak out even more, and honestly she didn't know who else to ask. So here I am!" Daphne said. Hermione eyed her, confused.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Professor McGonagall."


	7. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6~**

"Professor McGonagall? I… What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm not really explaining this clearly, am I?"

"No, no, you're not."

"So, before the war, there was an agreement between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin." Daphne started.

"The two rivals of Hogwarts?" Daphne nodded in confirmation.

"The agreement was that if a major war was to take place in Hogwarts, four selected students were to be…uh…paired together, I guess. All the Slytherins are told first. The Sorting Hat sorted the four Slytherins to who would be best paired up with whom. I got paired with Harry, but I don't really mind because I was already dating him. Astoria, as you can guess, got paired up with Ron. Uh… Blaise got paired up with… Ginny…" Daphne faded off.

"Ginny?!" Hermione yelled in shock.

"Yup. No one knows yet except for the Slytherins, and now, you."

"Okay… So that's…three pairs. Who's the fourth pair?" Daphne avoided eye contact.

"Well… Let's just say that Draco's trying to be a bit more friendly with you…"

"Draco? D-DRACO MALFOY?!" Hermione shouted.

"The one and only I'm afraid…" Daphne whispered.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT MARRYING THAT FERRET!" Hermione leapt up the bed. Daphne tried to calm her down. Hermione whirled around, her eyes shining dangerously. "What happens if we don't marry them?"

"Well… it appears that…Hogwarts…will…be…closed…forever…?" Daphne whispered. Hermione furiously shook her head.

"No. I'm going to stop this before I have to marry that…that…_ferret._" Hermione stomped out of Daphne's room. Daphne sighed and plopped back on her bed.

**A.N./ I know, I know, it's short, but honestly, my friend and I are having writer's block... Well, I am. But we're trying to write longer chapters so continue reading! If you guys have a request on certain characters, review and we'll see what we can do! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7~ **

Hermione felt like her legs couldn't move. Her arms were shaky and her heart was beating furiously. She had to prevent her marriage with - Hermione shuddered - Malfoy. She stepped in front of the Headmistress room. "Button-Dip." The gargoyle snarled and hopped off. And she's going to prevent her marriage _today_.

"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!" Hermione cried.

Professor McGonagall jumped up from her seat. "H-Hermione? What are you-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione said as a tear began to form in her eye. The Headmistress sighed heavily and returned to her work. "I know you wouldn't receive the news well, seeing that you dislike Draco Malfoy." The professor filed the last document and gave Hermione an unreadable expression.

"You have no choice, Hermione." She sighed. "Otherwise-"

"Hogwarts would close down, yeah I know." Hermione growled. "But can't you at least change the person I'm marrying?"

The headmistress shook her head. Hermione last hope faded. She was desperate.

"Well can't you-"

"No."

"Or maybe-"

"No!"

"But-"

"NO!"

Hermione bit her tongue to stop talking. Professor McGonagall's face now displayed anger. "Hermione there is _no _way for us to change this." She stood up. "No matter how much you dislike this, you cannot avoid it." She looked at Hermione in the eye.

"And you must live with it."

Hermione clenched her teeth. She couldn't live like this. Having to marry that ferret? She'd rather have a tea party with Voldemort!

The Headmistress pointed Hermione to the exit. "Thank you. You may leave now." Hermione looked up at her. "But Professor! Please!" Professor McGonagall glared at Hermione. "_Go._" Hermione nodded hastily and left.

**A.N./ Sorry It's so short guys! Apparently my friend, xXMystical, just wanted to include Professor McGonagall just raging at poor Hermione. **


End file.
